


Dinner with The Dawsons

by Hutch_HawkEye



Series: The Slice Of Life [4]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, F/M, M/M, Meet the Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is still written in the same Canon The Devil He didn't Know ( This is the master story for all the other off shoots and branches). The Series title is The Slice of Life</p><p>Hank wasn't sure how he ended up Ma & Pa Dawson's for dinner, and it was probably Antonio's fault.<br/>Stay tuned for a cute, feel good, ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with The Dawsons

It was a crisp fall evening, and Hank found himself sandwiched between Matt Casey, and Gabby Dawson. There was some small yappy dog under the table that wouldn’t stop chewing on his socks. Hank, he still wasn’t sure exactly how he was talked into dinner at Ma and Pa Dawson’s house. He was 90% sure it had to do with Antonio whining to no end about his mother trying to talk up some girl or the next to him, and if Hank were there she wouldn’t, and 45% sure it was for Antonio’s mother’s baked ziti. Hank was sure his math didn’t even add up, and 50% sure Casey’s elbows were responsible for the Titanic. Damn it, why where his elbows so boney? 

“So why’s Hank here?” Matt’s question pulled Hank from his thoughts.  
“I hear the food’s good.” Voight said in a neither here nor their voice. He and Matt, well they were not exactly friends, or enemies, but they didn’t actually like each other.  
“That’s true.” Gabby said her eyes fixed to the plate of Baked Ziti in front of her. It really was good. She didn’t actually care about Voight being there, although she wasn’t sure how he ended up sitting between herself and Matt.  
“He’s here because I love him.” Antonio said fork half-way to his mouth, like he’d just asked somebody to pass the salt.  
Matt’s fork clattered on the plate, while Gabby’s eyes bulged out as she gaped at her brother, while Hank choked on his dinner, until Matt had enough sense to smack him hard across the back.  
“uh Thanks” Hank said, not even looking the lieutenant.  
“He’s blushing, that’s cute” Gabby said when she noticed the fire red tone the sergeant’s ears had taken on.  
“He is cute” Antonio sassed right back at his sister before hearing a thud from across the table, and looked on to the sight of Hank with his face buried in his arms on the table, while mumbling empty threats of death, and pain befalling him.  
Matt for his part patted the top of Hank’s head as though he were a stray golden retriever. He actually felt sorry for the guy, not that he’d admit it.

Antonio and Gabby’s parents looked on fondly, as their Dad passed his wife a 20 under the table. She was right, Antonio had always had eyes only for the older man. Even Diego had figured his father out, and was owed a video game from his grandfather. They couldn’t wait to see what the future held for both their children. Gabby with Matt, and Antonio, with whatever he had going on with Hank.


End file.
